


Everybody Hurts

by MissIzzy



Series: Walks Through Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-20
Updated: 2004-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Luna's first meeting in the corridors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 songfic challenge. Song is of course by R.E.M., though i was actually inspired to write this by hearing the Corrs version.

Harry had grown tired of sitting around. Sixth year and the two Gryffindor Prefects were busier then usual. They'd scold him for leaving the common room, he knew, but what harm could come to him within Hogwarts?

When Luna materialized next to him and showed no sign of leaving, he made no protest. Silently they walked together half the length of the castle.

They stopped at a window, chilly air on their faces. "You're sad." she said at last. "Too sad. Why?"

"When you feel like you're alone..." he started.

"No, no, no," she cut him off. "You're not alone."


End file.
